The present invention provides a very inexpensive reel for fishermen who use a hand line for fishing instead of a pole or rod.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a hand line reel which may be molded of plastic and utilizes no expensive gears, bearings or the like.
Another principal object of this invention is to provide a reel which includes a line storage spool from which the line is automatically stripped each time the fisherman makes a cast.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide a reel having a spool which is rotatable both clockwisely and counterclockwisely and line guide means whereby said reel is operable by either a right-handed or left-handed person for the purpose of fighting a fish or for retrieving the fishing line for restorage on the reel.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a hand grip, extending outwardly from the reel housing, and a thumb operated brake to control the rotational movement of the reel by the application of friction forces while the fisherman is fighting a fish. Hand lines in common usage are generally very heavy such as 150 pound test. This is necessary because there is no way to apply drag to the line except by means of the fisherman's hands and, when a large fish is hooked, this can result in rather severe burns. As a result the line must be tied off on something stationary or wrapped around the fisherman's hands in a manner to prevent the fish from running, this latter method can also result in injury.
The instant invention, therefore, provides a reel for relatively lightweight handlines whereby the same general, more sporting, method of fighting a large fish is provided as employed when using a conventional rod and reel, that is the method of "playing the fish" by letting it run until it is "tired out."
Another object of this invention is to provide a snap-on cover for the open mouth of the reel, when it is not in use, to provide a completely self-contained unit with the hook and sinker means attached to the end portion of the line being stored within the reel housing.